


Love Ya

by embarrasst (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, awkward berwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/embarrasst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berwald fiddled with his tie in their bedroom mirror. Although he was usually unsettled when they had to go out in public, tonight was an occasion to be particularly fidgety.</p><p>When he was sure his tie looked okay, he felt his pocket to make sure the little box was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Oneshot sidestory to 'Good Thing I Brought My Library Card'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Ya

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil oneshot side story for my fic 'Good Thing I Brought My Library Card', which is Rochu centric, though it can be read separately! You literally don't even need to know it's a side story. It's not important to the plot of this.  
> Enjoy! Comment!! Read my other fic!!!

Berwald fiddled with his tie in their bedroom mirror. Although he was usually unsettled when they had to go out in public, tonight was an occasion to be particularly fidgety.

When he was sure his tie looked okay, he felt his pocket to make sure the little box was still there.

"Ber, are you ready to go? We don't want to be late for your reservation."

Berwald hummed and turned toward him. Tino was wearing a nice light blue sweater vest. Berwald thought he looked very cute.

"Well, come on, we've got to be getting going."

Tino drove to the nice little seafood restaurant in the quiet part of the city. Tino grabbed Berwald's hand as they went in.

"Reservation for Oxenstierna," Tino told the greeter chirpily. The girl picked up two menus for them, looked at their clasped hands, smiled, and turned to seat them.

Their table was in the corner; it was next to a window with a nice view, and was candlelit. Tino took this in, and sent a questioning look to Berwald. Berwald avoided eye contact to keep from giving anything away.

Dinner was the first part of an important date that Berwald had all planned out. A long date meant he gave himself plenty of opportunities to pop the question.

When the waiter came by, Berwald ordered Halibut, and Tino ordered shark. Berwald thought Tino liked weird foods.

They ate quietly because Berwald didn't like talking over dinner.

When they were finishing, a bottle of wine came and was poured for them.

This was Berwald's first chance to ask him.

"So, Tino…" Berwald started quietly as Tino picked up his glass.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling, He was a bit surprised Berwald speaking up at all- he usually kept silent until they left the table.

"uh, you want- er. Do you-" he couldn't do it. Not right now. The time wasn't right. "Like th' wine?"

Tino listened attentively, and looked down at his wine when Ber stated his question.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Have you tried it?"

Berwald took a dainty sip and shrugged.

"S'fine."

Tino grinned. He knew Berwald chose this wine because it was more to Tino's taste than his own. Tino liked bitter and strong alcohols while Berwald preferred a weaker beer brew. Despite his size, Tino could easily drink Berwald under the table.

Berwald took the check and didn't let Tino look at it before he gave it back with his card.

"What's that about? We usually split."

Berwald shrugged.

Tino eyed him suspiciously again as they got up to leave.

"Where to next?"

Berwald shrugged. "Was thinkin' the'main street's got Christmas decor. S'nice this time uva the year."

"Oh yeah! So cute. I love Christmas in the city. Let's get hot chocolate, too!"

The bushes and trees lining the city streets were illuminated with green and red, and Tino was really cute all bundled in his big puffy coat and ear muffs. They'd gotten one large hot chocolate to share.

At one corner was a shop with all glass, with a considerable line up of families, waiting to see Santa. Peering inside, Tino cooed at a little girl who was sitting on Santa's lap.

"When i was younger, i wanted to have like five kids; I told you that, right?" Tino sighed.

Berwald frowned; he'd wanted kids too, but unlike what Tino made it sound like, Berwald hadn't given up on that. Berwald would love to raise kids with Tino.

Tino saw Berwald's frown and smiled. "Fine, let's go look at the Christmas tree." He took Berwald's hand.

"You look like you've got something to say?" Tino said a moment or two later, smiling up at Berwald. Berwald didn't realize that Tino was already anticipating the question Berwald was going to ask.

"Um… Was wonderin' if ya…" Berwald broke off and stopped on the sidewalk, shyly avoiding TIno's gaze. "D'ya want ta… maybe, erm…" He couldn't do it. He had to finish his question though, so he gritted his teeth and asked begrudgingly, "D'ya want ta go ice skatin'?"

Tino tried to hide his crestfallenness and not completely deflate. "Oh, sure, of course! Who would ever say no to ice skating!"

When they got onto the ice, Tino gripped Berwald's hand as if he needed support (which he obviously didn't. Tino was small, not weak, and Berwald knew this).

TIno totally knew Berwald was nervous to ask. He'd been dancing around the subject for weeks now.

Tino smiled- he knew how to push Berwald's buttons. He'd be able to get Berwald to ask before the end of the date, even if he had to twist his arm to do it.

He skated a bit ahead of Berwald, turning to skate backwards in front of him, taking his hands. Berwald glanced around at the others on the ice consciously, turning red.

TIno grinned and brought one of the hands to his lips.

Of course, there was a little break in the ice that Tino went over and cried out as he 'accidentally' feel backward. Berwald grabbed him by the hips and caught him, pulling Tino to himself to regain balance for both of them.

Tino giggled- hopefully in a really cute way. Berwald's mouth and brows were creased with concern, but his eyes were soft.

Berwald cleared his throat and righted Tino's position, back at his side. He kept his hand on Tino's, but he was embarrassed and wasn't going to ask in such a public place, anyway.

They left the ice rink and Tino sat to take off his ice skates. Berwald bent down to help him.

Wouldn't this be a cute way to propose? Tino thought it would be. Berwald considered it briefly when he was still kneeling, but stood anyway. It just wasn't the right time.

Tino frowned internally. Maybe Berwald _wasn't_ planning to propose tonight.

Tino shook his head- he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. "Let's go to the tree now! I think there's caroling tonight."

Berwald nodded and Tino pulled him along behind as he found the way to the main plaza. There were a lot of people gathered by the tree near the mall. Christmas carols playing over intercoms with people singing on a stage, leading the crowd. Tino sang along enthusiastically. He was a pretty good singer, but Berwald had already known that.

Tino swung their hands between them, smiling at Berwald as he sang.

Maybe Berwald really wasn't going to ask tonight. Maybe this was just a normal date. That was fine. He sang louder and squeezed Berwald's hand.

Berwald ran his thumb over Tino's. The song came to an end and Tino peered around at the crowd around them.

The air was cold and it bit at their exposed skin, and Tino's cheeks were red. Berwald pulled his hand away and took one of his gloves off. Tino looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

Berwald put his big warm hand on Tino's cold cheek. Feeling just how cold it was, he took off his other glove and put the pair in his pocket and put his hands on either side of Tino's freezing face. Tino closed his eyes and smiled in thank, putting his gloved hands over Berwald's bare ones.

"It would be romantic if you kissed me right now. Just saying," Tino grinned.

Berwald's face felt warm at the comment, despite the cold. Tino had a good point. It was night and the stars were out and Tino always thought of Christmas as a romantic holiday anyway. Maybe this was just what he needed to do. He went for it, bending and pressing his lips ungracefully to the corner of Tino's mouth. Tino breathed a laugh and fixed the position. One hand moved from Berwald's to the back of his head to cup the base of his skull.

They were enveloped in the crowd, no one was paying them any attention. It wasn't an important moment to the rest of the world, but Berwald thought his heart was going to burst. This was the man that he loved, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Tino pulled away a moment later, grinning. Berwald's eyes were wide from his realization.

He loved Tino. He wanted to be with him forever. His heart ached to think of ever being apart from him. Berwald wanted to have a family with Tino.

"Marry me," he blurted out.

Tino responded belatedly, at first not realizing what he said. Then his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. "W-what was that?"

Berwald froze up. He had just _said_ it. In public. He hadn't even taken out his ring or gotten down on one knee. He glanced around, wondering and hoping against hope that no one had seen his blunder. He slid his hand into his pocket without looking at Tino and pulled out the little box. Tino took it and carefully peeked inside.

He snapped it close again and stared up at Berwald. "Really? Oh my god- yes! I want to marry you!" He jumped and hugged Berwald, and now people were looking at them curiously but Tino sounded like he would cry and Berwald didn't care so much about anyone else any more.

Berwald felt sick and excited and scared all at once. His hands shook as he pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Tino's finger.

"Oh my god- I have to call my Mom! Ah, I love you so much Berwald." Tino slung his arms around Berwald's neck again and kissed him. When they fell from the kiss to just hug tightly, Berwald pressed his lips to Tino's head.

"You too." Berwald pet down Tino's hair. "Love ya."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Hi guys! I have a survey[here](http://lilsnit.polldaddy.com/s/randomfanatic-writing) that I would love if you could fill out to help me improve my writing. **  
>  It's pretty much a specific review that will give me some info I'm looking for  
> Thanks (`3`)


End file.
